<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All You Wanted by mmwoods95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294727">All You Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmwoods95/pseuds/mmwoods95'>mmwoods95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, One really violent thing that doesnt happen to the main characters..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unexpected Motherhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmwoods95/pseuds/mmwoods95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on a mission to an abandoned planet to eradicate the last Horde loyal clones, Catra and Adora discover a stolen baby and inadvertently have motherhood thrust upon them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of like a prequel/baby chapter one. I am not the most efficient nor timely writer but I'm on a high from Catradora Canon and wanted to see a fic where these two became moms, so I decided to write it myself. I will try to post something once a week but no promises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PATHOS 3 - GALAXY 3</p><p>-2 years after the eradication of Horde Prime-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grunts and sounds of battle echo around a desolate canyon. One of the few remaining horde clone outposts in the galaxy.</p><p>A sweeping slice of light energy shoots from She-ra’s sword, taking out four clones. Three more rush her, distracting her from two more aiming hand cannons at her from the cliffs above. </p><p>“Kyyahhhh!” Catra and Melog appear behind the sentries making quick work of them. With a few slashes and flips from Catra and Melog intimidating, she manipulates the one into friendly firing the other before sending him hurtling off the edge. She puts a hand through Melog’s mane. “Good job.”</p><p>Below She-ra has been cornered, sword occupied by close combat leaving her flank open. Catra rolls her eyes before disappearing with Melog down to the battlefield. </p><p>Adora notices the clone coming from the side but can do nothing but accept that she’s about to take a hit. It never comes. Melog appears just in time, growing to full size before pouncing onto the clone. Catra slashes the second clone waiting. Adora smirks, pushing her sword against the final clones forearm plate before delivering a swift left hook and finishing with one last magical blast.</p><p>The canyon is still except for the heavy breathing of the girls.<br/>
“You know I had it covered” </p><p>“Sure Adora.” Catra shakes her head trying not to let Adora see her smile.</p><p>Adora grins as Melog rubs her head against her thigh before mewling at Catra.</p><p>“Are you just gonna stand there with that dumb look all day or are we gonna finish the mission?” Catra throws it over her shoulder as she makes her way to the ominous glowing green door in the canyons wall.</p><p>“Right the mission…” Adora replies, still a smidge distracted by Catra’s swaying hips. </p><p>Melog bumps her into motion and they jog to catch up. The stop at the entrance panel. Catra’s hand twitches up to the back of her neck below her now shoulder length hair. Adora doesn't miss the motion bringing her hand to catch Catra’s other in a soft squeeze.</p><p>“This is it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Catra lets her hand slide back down giving Adora’s hand a squeeze between both of hers,  “I guess it is.”</p><p> Adora gives a firm squeeze before clutching her sword with both hands, bringing it up and then slanting the blade downward into the panel. Electricity surrounds the sword shorting out the panel. The large door flickers till the green no longer glows before Adora pulls out her sword and in a burst of magical energy slashes a large x into the door before giving it a mighty kick.</p><p>Catra watches in awe and attraction and Melog purrs, catching Adora’s attention. She laughs.</p><p>“Now who’s got a dumb look on her face?”</p><p>Catra blushes, “Still you.” She pushes past her into the cavern. Adora follows giving Catra a small smack on the but that elicits a very cute, very indignant squeak from Catra.</p><p>They’re met with an uneasy stillness. Their faces steel as they walk cautiously into the dark. Luckily She-ra gives off a magic glow but there are still quite a few dark corners.</p><p>THWACK</p><p>The girls turn to the noise, sword out and claws drawn but it’s just Melog who has pushed over a crate on accident.</p><p>“Melog, geez.” </p><p>The large cat tilts its head at the admonition. Suddenly her ear twitches, Catra’s as will.</p><p>“Aarrgghhhhhh,” A clone appears from above, jumping between Catra and Adora. “For Horde Prime!” He bellows as he swings his arms relentlessly at She-ra. </p><p>Adora blocks blow after blow as Catra jumps on the clones back. She reaches around with a clawed hand and scratches him across the eye.</p><p>The clone screams in pain stumbling back and Catra drops off as Adora takes the opening to blast him with magic.</p><p>He is shot back and groans on the floor. Adora stalks over kneeling down with a knee in his chest. “How many more of you are there?”</p><p>“I think you know.”</p><p>“So you're the last.” Catra injects.</p><p>The clone looks over to her with his non swollen eye.</p><p>“Oh little sister, my body may be the last but the spirit of Horde Prime shall live on forever!” </p><p>Before the girls can say anything else, the clone reaches behind it’s head pulling at the chip and ripping it and part of the spinal column out with it. His eyes immediately flicked black.</p><p>Adora wretches back off of the now lifeless body and Catra sinks to her knees throwing up.</p><p>Melog grows large again putting herself between Catra and the body blocking the image. She lays her snout on Catra’s shoulder comfortingly. Adora stumbles over pulling her girls into a hug.</p><p>“That was... “</p><p>“Awful,” Catra mumbles from the crook of Adora’s neck. They take a moment to breath.</p><p>But it is short lived.</p><p>A muffled wail pierces the silence, echoing through the chamber. Melog looks up ears twitching and then takes off down a corridor. The girls, shocked, lock eyes and follow. </p><p>As they run the sound gets louder. It’s high pitched and emotional and it feels as if it’s calling to them. </p><p>They catch up to Melog at a windowless steel door. She is phasing in and out of it frantically.<br/>
“It’s okay, girl. We’re here,” Catra pats her head trying to calm her. The big cat jumps onto hind legs and puts her paws on Catra’s shoulders looking her dead in the eye. She mewls. “Are you sure it’s not a trap?” </p><p>The big cat plops down circling behind Catra, pushing her toward the door. Catra puts a hand and an ear to the cold steel. The wail swells again sending a shiver down her spine. She turns to Adora.</p><p>“She says there's a baby in there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora paces the floor of the cock pit eyeing the whirring of Darla’s processor.</p>
<p>Catra sits cross legged on the captain’s chair holding out a small blue skinned humanoid by its armpits. The child has dark blue hair and shining caribbean blue eyes and slumps content in the cat girl’s hands sucking on one of its fists.</p>
<p>A smaller Melog sits on the back of the chair peeking around Catra’s head curiously. The baby gurgles reaching it’s drool soaked hand toward the magic cat. Melog mimics the sound extending her snout so the baby can touch it. The baby giggles.</p>
<p>Catra exhales a short awed laugh. This baby is cute.</p>
<p>Adora has stopped her pacing to watch the exchange face going soft before she catches herself and crosses her arms turning back to Darla. A ding sounds and the hologram morphs into a panel of information. Darla begins to recite. Catra stands, putting the baby on her hip and joining Adora at the Hologram</p>
<p>“With the DNA sample provided I was able to determine that this child is biologically female and between the ages of 3-6months. There are traces of the race of first ones but she is mostly humanoid. Unfortunately, I cannot trace her DNA’s origins to any planet in our database making her an anomaly.”</p>
<p>Adora’s shoulders slump. “Alright. Thanks, Darla.”</p>
<p>The hologram flashes away and Adora turns to Catra and the baby.</p>
<p>“What are we gonna do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>The baby almost sensing the heaviness slumps her head on Catra’s chest putting her slobbery hand over the older woman's heart. Catra looks down, eyes going wide and her grip tightens slightly.</p>
<p>“I mean,” She looks to Adora, “We could keep her.”</p>
<p>“What if she has a family?” Adora’s crossed arms get tighter.</p>
<p>“What if she doesn’t? This is the Horde that took her. We know a little something about that.”</p>
<p>Adora turns, palming her forehead nervously. “Shouldn’t that be why we try?”</p>
<p>Catra steps up to Adora’s back and wraps her free arm and tail around the girl. Mindful of the baby, she rests her chin on Adora’s shoulder. She takes a moment.</p>
<p>“You’re right.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Then we’ll try.” Adora puts her hand on Catra’s sinking into the embrace. “Keep her, really?”</p>
<p>“Hey. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Adora turns in the embrace, she smirks, “What I’m getting is that you want babies with me?”</p>
<p>Catra palms her face away, “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Adora laughs turning back to the console, “Darla, what are the nearest planets in this solar system?”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Adora sits in her captain’s chair, space speeding by in the window, distracted by her girlfriend and just a little jealous that she’s not receiving the same attention as some baby.</p>
<p>Catra is lying on her stomach opposite the little blue bundle who is mirroring her. She’s playing peek a boo and it is unfairly adorable.</p>
<p>“Who’d have thought you’d be good with kids?”</p>
<p>“Right. But I mean, I don’t know, I guess I always have kind of wanted them deep, deep deep, down.” Catra replies, shrugging. “I just didn't want them…”</p>
<p>“In the Horde. Yeah.”</p>
<p>Catra turns over on her side giving full attention to Adora, “I’m surprised you’re not like all over this. Isn’t shaking hands and kissing babies a whole She Ra thing?”</p>
<p>Adora sighs, “Yeah but I don’t have to care for them or like to entertain them for more than a few minutes. I don’t know, kids are fine I guess.”</p>
<p>She bats off the baby pulling at her hair, “I’m sorry. You’re telling me you, She Ra, miss perfect Adora, doesn’t like kids? Really”</p>
<p>“I said they’re fine. I’m kind of like you, I never thought that I would have them growing up. And then I got out of the horde and became She Ra protector of the universe. It just isn’t in the cards.”</p>
<p>Catra stands grabbing the baby and stalks over to Adora, plopping herself in her lap. She sets the baby down in her lap facing Adora who in turn is visibly intimidated.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t in the cards either. But look at us now. I thought me and sparkles and Bow and all the others had made it pretty damn clear, you deserve every kind of love.”</p>
<p>Adora melts leaning down to put her forehead on Catra’s, “I know.”</p>
<p>Catra kisses the corner of her mouth. She pulls back and puppets with the willing and giggly participant baby and mocking a child’s voice. </p>
<p>“Say it with me now. ‘I deserve love’”</p>
<p>“Catra..”</p>
<p>Catra holds up the smiley baby to Adora’s face. The baby reaches out to grab one of her loose bangs.</p>
<p>“Say I deserve love Adora. Are you gonna say no to a baby?”</p>
<p>Adora and the baby lock eyes and damn she’s a goner.</p>
<p>“I deserve love.”</p>
<p>The baby smiles at hearing her voice and feeling acknowledged. Like she’s so far gone now.</p>
<p>Adora leans in so they are nose to nose and gives her an eskimo kiss eliciting a giggle. Catra smiles, pressure building in her chest. She leans and kisses the side of Adora’s head and then turns to give the baby a raspberry. This. This feels so right.</p>
<p>The pressure building slowly she looks to the space passing by, bringing them closer to the nearest planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Be Deleted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone. </p><p>First off I would like to thank everyone who has given kudos and bookmarked and commented, I see you and love you. I have many plans for this fic but between my job and what is going on in the world I've had to give my attention to something much more important and much more prevalent. She-Ra brought us together because of it's heart, it's diversity and the way it treated us like family along the way and if anything it has inspired me even more to speak up on behalf of my black brothers and sisters.</p><p>That being said, I will have more time this week, hopefully, to continue to write this piece to give anyone and everyone some sense of reprieve from the turmoil, because that's what writing does for me. But, this fight for black lives is far from over and while I encourage you to keep your health, mentally, emotionally and physically well, remember to make Black Lives Matter a habit, not just a hashtag.</p><p>I'll be deleting this when the new chapter is ready, or I'll put it in the notes, I don't know yet.</p><p>Thank you for your understanding.</p><p>MMW</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>